last request
by violent-sorrow
Summary: ita a bit of a crow:stairway to heaven cross with pr, kimberlys dead but her love lives on


Last Request.  
The day was dark as the four friends shuffled into the church  
"Why did it have to be her Billy?" trini sobbed, as Billy christon comforted her he noticed that their fifth friend was already there  
"Guys… look!" he chocked pointing towards the pink red fern coffin, looking up Jason, zack and trini found their gaze Met by their old friend Thomas Oliver   
"Oh Tommy!" trini sighed as she saw the tears welling up in his eyes, Jason lee advanced on his friend only to have Tommy move away  
"No guys, thank you for caring and all, but I'm in no mood for sympathy!" Tommy said, as he watched the four friends glanced at each other before taking their seats each was dealing with grief in their own way, Jason had become more determined to protect his remaining friends, Zack was composing a song in kimberly honour, Billy had dug himself deeper into his work, Trini had cried for the past week looking over her friends photo albums, only Tommy, the most sensitive of the group hadn't been able to deal with their loss, they others understood, Tommy had always loved their deceased friend even when she had ended their relationship he hadn't been able to love another they way he had and would always love Kimberly Anne Hart.  
As the first speaker stood up a young girl slipped silently beside Tommy  
"I'm sorry but…!" Tommy sobbed but the new girl didn't listen she sat deadly still, Jason looked over and immediately recognised the clothes the new comer was wearing  
"Trini, zack, Billy look, that girls from Kimberly's gym!" he hissed to his crying friends, looking up they each agreed, the new comer was dressed in a pink track suit top and bottoms with the Florida gymnasium emblem on both, no one dare inform Tommy they all agreed that it would be too much for him, each had their chance to say their last words about kimberly, as Trini sat down the new comer got to her feet  
"I'm sorry but…!" Mrs Hart protested  
"I'm here in coach smitchs place ma'am I was Kimberly best friend in Florida!" the girl said finally breaking her silence, all four friends look straight at her  
"That voice!" Jason and Tommy chimed together, moving to the pink coffin the new girl turned to face the congregation of Kimberly's friends, as she did Tommy became more and more interested in the girl who by her own confession had been their in his princess's last days, finally she opened her mouth to speak  
"My names Talon Draven, Kimberly was my friend, and we became as close as two strangers could, she told me all about her life and her friends back here in angel grove, she told me everything even when she thought no one here cared about her she knew that her four friends would always be there, Even after what one of them thought she'd done to him, the day of the accident kimberly had been as bright as the day I had first met her, she told me more about her life back here, as soon as I'd heard about the accident I knew immediately something was wrong, I ran to the coaches office only to hear he was on the phone to mrs hart, I listened desperate to know what was being said but when I did, I wished I hadn't, my people believe that when someone dies they live on in the people they leave behind… kimberly said she believed it too and so I know she's not really dead, she's in each and everyone here, but especially her four greatest friends!" as Draven spoke it became evident to the four friends that this new girl had more to do with kimberly than she was letting on  
"Hey Draven!" Tommy called sadly as the four friends followed the pink coffin  
"Yes?" Draven asked letting Tommy catch up with her  
"I was wondering… could you tell me about Kim before she died… I lost contact with her after…" he asked, Draven smiled kindly  
"I will, meet me tomorrow at the park!" was all she said in reply before walking away from the ceremony, not even turning to watch as Kimberly's coffin was lowered into the dark earth she had so often protected, once she was out of the new part of the cemetery she headed towards the old directing herself by instinct alone  
"I have their attention!" she said when she arrived at her destination, in front of her stood 3 recently laid graves about one or two years old, as she stood there a wave of cold ran over her  
"Thank you Lii!" a sweet voice said from the tree beside one of the graves, looking over Lii talon Draven was greeted by kimberly Anne hart, but not the kimberly who had graced angel grove for 17 years, this kimberly was surrendered by a silvery pink light and dressed in the most beautiful pink gown talon had ever seen  
"No problem Kimberly, helping people move on is why I'm here!" Draven said with a slight laugh, Kimberly nodded  
"Make sure he gets it, and not one of the others!" she said before vanishing, Draven nodded before kneeling down before the graves  
"Talon gave me her crow power so she could be with you becca, and seen as though I have no one left in this life, its an honour to fight in her place!" she whispered kissing the marble of the first to headstones  
"Thank you talon!" she said before walking away out of the graveyard and towards the Indian reservation, once there she watched from afar as her people (including David true heart) performed a ceremony called howl of the wolf spirit  
"if only I'd paid more attention to tradition and less to proving myself a cool gothic teenager!" she sighed as she remembered the night she had been brought back  
"She was so young!" she had heard one of the tribe wail  
"Lii Lii!" her little brother had cried repeatedly as if she would walk straight up to him and tell him to stop, which by her own rules she wouldn't   
"By all rights I should be dead, let them go on remembering me as a girl, not as a ghost crow!"  
Then next day didn't come soon enough for Tommy, his life had been hell since he had heard of Kimberly's death  
" Tommys brother David says death is just a step to another life but if that's a step then I'm superman!" he had heard kimberly step father say, if it had been anyone else Tommy would have burst into the room and knocked him out, but he knew kimberly would not have wanted him to do that, and so he headed out of the youth centre and towards the park, he was hoping to find out why, why Kimberly Anne hart had ripped his beating heart from his chest and crushed it with her satin coloured heels, as he walked he thought about what Draven had said  
"Even after what one of them thought she'd done to him!"  
She had to mean him, she just had too.  
Meanwhile in the centre of angel grove park talon stood waiting  
"Just give him the paper and let him make his own conclusions!" she told herself but she knew deep down in her still heart that it would be best to use her gift of memories  
"If I flash him I'll crow out!" she worried as she leapt into the tree just as Tommy arrived  
"Right on cue Thomas Oliver!" she though as Tommy looked around  
"I know you're here Draven, come out!" he ordered, talon opened her mouth to answer but as she did a set of original putties appeared out of nowhere  
"These are the creeps Kimberly told me about!" she thought as she watched Tommy battling as if his life depended on it  
"Need a hand?" talon asked drop kicking one of the putties surrounding him  
"Sure!" Tommy said after a few moments, when the putties were dealt with Tommy turned to Draven  
"Your agility its… beyond words, no normal human could do the moves you did, not even me!" he exclaimed, Draven paled   
"Your only half right there Tommy Oliver!" she said holding out a sheet of news paper for Tommy to take, Tommy took the paper and began reading  
INDIAN GIRL DIES IN GOTHIC STYLE MURDER  
The native Indians of angel grove refused to comment today on the death of the chiefs youngest daughter, Lii Draven 'little black feather' to her people died while attending a gathering at angel groves gothic hang out the sunset club, a police statement said today that the girl had been raped and beaten before finally being thrown through a ninth story window, it seems she had been defending a younger member of the club. We managed to talk to one of the natives, a young boy named David true heart told us that Lii Draven had been the light of the chiefs life and her death had darkened the spirit of the tribe, he went on to say that his younger brother who was not of the tribe believed that people lived on in those they left behind. She died side by side with her long term boyfriend Marcus Cole  
Tommy could not read any more because the paper had been ripped  
"It goes on to say how I was a A class student at angel grove junior high and a martial arts master for a girl my age!" Draven explained   
"…Your telling me that… your expecting me to believe that Kimberly knew a dead girl?" Tommy asked Finally  
"Not quite Tommy! I can't explain here, it would be best if I showed you!" Draven suggested before leading the way back to the cemetery, as she walked a young crow landed on her shoulder   
"Wondered when you would show up!" Draven cooed to it, Tommy followed but only because he was curious, he didn't know weather to believe Draven or not  
"You don't believe me Tommy… go speak to your brother, ask him about little black feather!" she suggested, when they finally arrived at the cemetery Tommy expected Draven to turn towards Kimberly's grave the one place he couldn't face right now  
"Wrong way Tommy, this way please!" Draven said pointing towards the three graves she had visited the night before, as they walked Draven explained her situation in more detail  
"I died yeah but it wasn't by natural causes and it wasn't my time, I didn't want to move on without returning to Marcus's side, I stood between the living and the dead waiting…watching my people, David and yourself especially until one day talon, a crow spirit crossed over and offered me a trade, she knew a way to transfer her spirit into me if I promised to watch what I did, I agreed in a flash and the next thing I knew I was laid here before these graves!" she pointed with a fleeting hand at becca's grave "I didn't remember anything at first, but when I saw you and your friends playing in the park my memories came back to me, I rented a apartment in angel grove not to far away from where I was killed, one day I was thrown back to the in between place, I landed in front of a girl, who I recognised to be kimberly, she requested I fulfil her last wishes, as redemption for going against my peoples wishes , I knew one of her wishes was to make amends with you because David had told me about your break up, I agreed, I was returned to my apartment but as I woke up I found I had a letter in my jean pocket!" with this she produced a letter, Tommy stared at it for a few moments before shakily taking it from Draven's grasp  
"I made up the story about knowing kimberly in Florida, but I had known her here in angel grove, yourself and kimberly had become what you could call mentors for me in my martial arts so I swore to do it just as I had promised talon I'd be careful!" Lii continued  
"Hold it, your telling me Kimberly never…!" Tommy asked taking his eyes briefly from the letter in his grasp  
"Nope Tommy, kimberly never wrote the first letter, she found out about it through your brother, through David and had done the math, Katharine wrote the letter thinking she could get you to love her!" Lii replied  
"How can I…!"  
"I knew you wouldn't believe me!" she said and with that she grabbed tommys cheek and closer her eyes, the memory transfer began suddenly and within seconds both were sprawled on the floor  
"Whoo!" Draven coughed "still packs a punch!" Tommy was stunned to silence for some time  
"Now Tommy, I've told you because of kimberly but also because if I didn't tell someone I'd go mad, you've got to promise not to tell anyone else, not even your fellow rangers can know! Promise me." Lii demanded   
"I promise, but I can't promise it won't still freak me out!" he said finally   
"Hey, I never said understanding was easy!"   
The next day Tommy returned to the grave yard as he had promised  
"What was Kimberly's other wishes Draven, you said wishes but you've only told me one!" he asked as soon as he saw talons scruffy hair  
"Please Tommy its talon, I took the crow so I took the name!" Draven said as she jumped from the tree  
"Okay but what were they?" Tommy asked  
"There were only two more, one was for me to make sure you understand she'll be waiting for you, and the third, was for me to keep an eye on you and the guys and aide you when I can!" talon explained  
"But you said you…" slowly Tommy lost what he was saying as talon unfurled her hand  
"Her power coin!"   
"Their all repowered, have been since kimberly passed on!" talon informed  
"even…"  
"Even yours Tommy!" talon agreed before placing the coin back in her pocket, slowly Tommy stepped to the side, and as talon watched David tureheart rounded the tree  
"Tommy you… you promised me!" talon demanded  
"You said none of my friends, and the article said my brother was close to you!" Tommy protested as David circled talon  
"Black feather?" he asked finally  
"No… black feather died a year ago I'm Lii Talon Draven now!" talon demanded  
"I see your wish to be a crow came true!" David said hugging her, even though she hated admitting it, Lii felt happy that Tommy had told David, suddenly Tommy coughed, looking up Lii didn't even need to ask she knew what he wanted  
"Close your eyes Tommy!" she requested, shakily Tommy obeyed, talon hated doing what she was about to but it was the only way, stepping forwards her lips slowly met his,   
Tommy felt like he was falling through a deep hole, when he finally hit the bottom he found himself in a forest  
"Okay talon what now?" he asked   
"Turn around Tommy." Talon said stepping to Tommy's side, turning round as if he was in a western Tommy dreaded what he would see, but when he finally did he was in awe, stood before him dressed in the dress he himself had bought her three years ago stood Kimberly Anne Hart  
"Kimberly…" was all he could say  
"I know Tommy, me too, but we do not have much time, talon is weak, I wanted you here to… to tell you I'll wait for you, for all eternity if that's what it takes for us to be together!" kimberly stepped in, Tommy nodded  
"You are not with me kimberly. And for a while after your death I felt like, like there was nothing left to live for, but when I met Draven something… something told me there was, she spoke with the voice of a girl who had spent time with you, and what she said was true, we'll always be together even if its only in spirit for now!" Tommy said, Kimberly smiled  
"With talon at your side you've got no chance of trying anything stupid!" she said stepping forwards talon tapped Tommy's shoulder  
"Tommy, I'm afraid…its time we were going!" she said, in a flash of pink light tommys eyes were open, looking around he saw talon was on the floor a few feet ahead of him  
"I'm sorry talon, I had to see her, even if it was only one last time!" he apologised to the panting crow  
"Its okay Tommy, I'm just not used to some of my abilities that's all! And like Kimberly said I'm gonna be around for a very long time." Talon replied as David helped her to her feet  
"Now what do you say I tell the others about their new team-mate?" talon asked as the three friends headed off into the rising sun  
Future glimpse: Thirty years or so into the future  
It had finally come, Tommy Oliver had let death take him to her side, as he stepped onto the Plato that was the in between place all the years dropped from him, he looked like a teenager again, as he walked towards the forest he could remember it all like it was yesterday  
"I wonder what ever happened to talon, she left with Tanya and Adam to explore other countries and I never saw her again?" he thought  
"I finally got my redemption Tommy!" talon said stepping to his side, she too looked as if a day hadn't passed since he had first seen her  
"Is she here talon? Is she still waiting for me?" Tommy asked, talon nodded  
"And she knows you've never married or loved since her death!" the 'young' crow informed him, Tommy smiled they had both kept their promise, even after redemption talon had kept watch over him and he fore all Katharine's trying had stayed true to his love, now as the two friends stepped out into the clearing where they had stood all those years before Tommy and talon were greeted by the beautiful form of Kimberly Anne Hart, one look at them and kimberly ran into Tommy's arms  
"You don't know how much I've wanted to do this!" Tommy said kissing her  
"I think she does Tommy!" talon informed, looking up at talon Kimberly curtsied  
"Thank you talon for keeping your promise even after you got your redemption!" she said  
"I'm happy for you both, really, being back together after years apart…" Talon trailed off she didn't want to spoil their reunion  
"But you wish you too could feel the way we do?" Tommy asked, Talon nodded  
"Marcus isn't anywhere, he's not here and he's not on earth!" she said, as talon spoke tears began to trickle from her pale eyes  
"Maybe you didn't find me because you looked with your mind and not your heart!" a strong English accent cooed from behind talon, spinning round she found herself in the arms of her beloved Marcus Cole  
"Marcus!" she cried happily  
"I've lived a thousand lifetimes to find a soul like yours. A soul so pure, a soul so brave. An angel that takes my breath away. I want to lie with you forever my passion knows no bounds." Marcus cooed as he stroked his beloved's short hair  
"I want to shield you from all evil, protect this love we've found. Love me with your spirit promise we'll never part; we are not the same as others. We are forever lovers..." talon whispered, looking between themselves and talon and Marcus Kimberly and Tommy shared a smile  
"Come on everyone, the waiting is over!" Marcus called back into the trees he had walked from and slowly Tommy's remaining friends stepped out   
"You are the most stubborn person I've met Tommy, do you know that?" Tanya asked as she and trini hugged him and talon, when they were all sure tommy was really himself kimberly and marcus stepped ahead  
"its time to go on to the next life my friends, and this time, we'll always be a team!" kimberly said  
"does that include marcus and me kimberly?" Talon asked, kimberly smiled  
"you think you were pink ranger for three years and it means nothing?" kimberly asked as she swung her arm round tommys waist and started for the light that led to as she had put it 'the next life', talon and marcus hesitated  
"after all this time… I don't want to leave the living world marcus," Talon confessed  
"you'll be back there some day talon, remember, the poem says a thousand life times, so it proves there isn't just one!" he informed his girlfriend before taking her hand, together they followed the power rangers into the next life, looking back only briefly talon smiled  
"until the next time…"  



End file.
